Love On The Rocks
by Avery Steele
Summary: One Shot. Draco/Harry Slash. First try at slash, don't skewer me if it's bad.


A/N:I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D DO SOMETHING MORE MAINSTREAM! ;D

And okay, so, I just saw the Harry Potter movie, and my brain kept bugging me to do Draco/Harry slash until it drove me nuuuuuuuuuuts, so I am going to write one.

This takes place when Harry's being all ninja-like on the luggage compartment above Draco while he's bragging to his friends, and you're going to a rather different ending to _this _chapter.

Yes, this is a one-shot, and I'm also thinking, is it just me who's more than slightly attracted to Tom Felton? Like, seriously. After seeing the movie for Harry Potter and the half blood prince, all I could think was "DAYUM, TOM FELTON'S A SEXY BITCH." Like, really. Is that weird?

Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, of to the terrible one-shot to come. Of you go! READ.

***

Harry could see the corridors slowly filling up again, and hoped that Hermione and Ron would take his things out to the platform for him. Harry obviously had to wait things out until Malfoy and his buddies had left the room, and was greatly regretting the choice to perch on top of the cramped luggage compartment.

At last, with a final sickening lurch, the train came to a complete halt. Goyle ripped the compartment door open and pushed his way out into a crowd of younger students, pushing and punching them aside; Crabbe and Zabini followed closely in his wake.

Pansy then stood in the compartment alone with Malfoy, staring at him hopefully. He seemed to not notice her for a few seconds when he turned around and looked straight at her. Pansy's heart skipped a beat as he came within an inch of her. Was this the moment she'd been waiting for? She extended her hand to him, hoping he would hold it.

"You go on," Malfoy told Pansy. Her face fell as she shot a questioning glance at him. Was there another girl around? "Don't worry, I'll be right behind you. I just want to check out something, okay" Pansy nodded and left.

Now Harry and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. For some reason, Harry's heartbeat quickened as he came closer to where he was. People outside the compartment were filing past, descending onto the platform where Harry could hear Hagrid calling out to the first years.

Malfoy closed the compartment door, closing the blinds, before he began to rummage through his trunk, head down. Harry peered over the rack, trying to see what he was looking for. Perhaps this was the mysterious object that needed to be mended at Borgin & Burkes?

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" shouted Draco without warning, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Harry, who was instantly paralyzed. As though in slow motion, he toppled off the rack, his Invisibility Cloak slipping off of him as he fell. He landed on top of the cloak, his body frozen. He gazed up at Malfoy who had a flickering grin. It wavered in between a frown and a self-satisfied grin. _What?_

"You shouldn't be so obvious about where you're hiding! I heard Goyle's trunk hit you, and I thought I'd seen a white flash after Zabini reentered the compartment." Malfoy's eyes lingered for a moment upon Harry's trousers. "And that was you blocking the door as well, I suppose?"

He dropped onto his knees, the frown finally victorious against the grin he had tried so hard to paste upon his face. Tears dripped onto Harry's body as he sobbed by his side, shaking violently.

"Why do I always have to hurt the ones I love? He'll kill me if I don't hurt you! Look! Look at this!" he sobbed, pulling up his sleeve to show Harry the Dark Mark that had been branded upon his forearm. Harry's eyes widened and examined Draco's pale face.

It wasn't an ugly one, he had to say. Just hurt. Why hadn't he realized for so long how beautiful his pale white-blond hair and pointed chin were? His gray eyes seemed much less cold when he was this vulnerable.

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I tried not to, but I fell madly in love. We share so much in common, you see. Both our families our rather dysfunctional, and we both suffered a rather painful upbringing. Don't you see? We were made for each other, just on the wrong sides of the battles. I dearly wish I was on your side so that our love could be accepted for what it was." he whispered as he got closer and closer to Harry. Malfoy stroked his face tenderly, staring into his eyes.

Malfoy hesitantly lowered his face closer to his, his tears slowly running down his face. As Malfoy's lips brushed his, his heart fluttered like a caged butterfly. Malfoy smiled and began to kiss Harry tenderly, his tongue roaming through Harry's limp mouth.

A flash of red light and Harry unfroze, bewildered. Malfoy backed away from him, ashamed, expecting Harry to leave him all alone. Harry examined the hurt look on Malfoy's face, sitting up. Malfoy looked away, but Harry placed a hand on his face and turned it his way. Malfoy's eyes widened with joy as Harry leaned in and kissed him with the gentleness of a doe.

Harry had kissed many girls before, on very many occasions, but no kiss from a _girl _had ever felt this good. The experience was new, fresher than anything he'd ever tried. He felt Malfoy's hands slide under his shirt, massaging his Quidditch-hardened muscles. Harry let him, and did the same.

The feeling was so intense that Harry almost couldn't take it. His kissing got slightly rougher, and for a moment, he questioned what he was doing? _I'm kissing my sworn enemy, goddamnit! Why? _As their lips parted for a split second before they begun again, he felt his heart breaking when they separated. _Because he makes me feel like this, that's why._

Before this incident, Harry had never even doubted his sexual orientation. He always just figured he would rather snog Cho than Malfoy. He never knew that kissing a man could make him feel so _good. _And now, here he was, six years too late in an empty compartment, kissing a man he hated for most of his life. More than kissing, _loving._

Suddenly, the train roared to life. It was about to leave! Malfoy and Harry jumped up, each feeling rather disappointed that they were forced to part. They both flew out of the compartment as quick as possible, Malfoy grabbing his trunk before doing so. Once they were on the platform, Snape came running up to them.

"Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin for lateness! What in the _world _were you two doing still on the train?!" Snape roared as he grabbed both of them by the arms, pulling them along with him towards the school.

"Oh, sir, we were just getting to know each other a little _better_, that's all. We lost track of the time." said Malfoy, smirking at Harry when Snape wasn't looking. Harry grinned in return.

"Having a nice little chat while everyone's leaving for Hogwarts? That's a terrible excuse. Ten more points from both your houses and I'll see to it that you have detention. I expect both of you to be cleaning the boys lavatory tonight, and Filch will be there to inspect your work at one in the morning, so it had getter be _sparkling_." said Snape, glaring at the two. It seemed that Snape had forgotten the fact that they knew _magic, _and it was more than likely they would be making magic of their own once the job was done.

"Harry, why are you late? You look all hot and bothered?! What's wrong? Why was Malfoy with you! Did he do something to you? EAT!" Hermione parroted at him as he sat down beside her in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, what she said." Ron repeated, his mouth full of food, so it sounded more like "Yuff, hat he hed." Harry grinned at both of them, and they raised their eyebrows.

"Well, I was having a nice little talk with Malfoy. Turns out the bloke isn't half bad." explained Harry, forking what little food was left onto his plate. Both Hermione and Ron shot worried looks at Harry and began heaping food onto his plate.

"You're going crazy, Harry. Eat some food, it'll help you think straight!"

**THE END :)**

***

A/N: Well, that's it. Wow, that was different. =/ Ah well. Hope you guys like it. 8D


End file.
